Paradise
by The Beckster
Summary: Oneshot. Just some Jak and Keira fluff. A present for Captain Hilts, but everyone is welcome to read it.


Just some fluffy stuff. This is a Christmas gift for Captain Hilts. I hope you like it Capitan, and I hope this is nice and fluffy but not sickeningly fluffy. :D

For all you other readers, coments are nice. I like to see how people react to my fluff.

Happy Holidays Everyone!

-Becks

* * *

Paradise

"Keira, where are we going?"

"You'll see" she replied teasingly "And don't even think of touching that blindfold. I want to surprise you." she added sternly.

Jak sighed and sat back in his seat. This temporary blindness was annoying. He tried to guess where they were, but he knew the desert sands changed so often that there was no way of guessing from the way the car moved over the terrain. He absently rubbed his aching arm. _That last mission sucked balls! _He thought, stifling a yawn. He kept his eyes closed under the blindfold and leaned his head back. _Over three weeks in the Ice Lands, returning home late last night, and then this. Keira had to wake me up at the crack of dawn and drag me Precursors knows where. I don't even know what day of the week it is. At least it's warm here._ Jak thought as he started to drift in and out of consciousness. The sun was warm but not too hot and the humming of the car was strangely relaxing. He was ready to drop off to sleep right then and there, but the occasional bump the car went over always jerked him awake.

"If you won't tell me where we're going can I at least guess?" he said giving up on the notion of a short nap.

"You can guess, but that doesn't mean I'll tell the truth." Keira replied. Jak could hear the smile in her voice. He could picture her sitting there; the wind whipping her hair around her face, her goggles over her eyes, her beautiful smile on her sun kissed face. She would be wearing that little jacket over her usual tank top to protect her shoulders and arms that she never zipped up all the way and he could just glimpse a little bit of her… _God I missed her. _Jak thought fondly, smiling too.

"Well I guess I better ask questions carefully." He teased "let me think… are we in the Wasteland?"

"Yep" Keira answered laughing.

"How long does it take to get there if you leave from Spargus?"

"It depends on which way you go around and how many times you drive in a circle."

"Ha-ha, clever. Hmm… is it the beach?"

"It could be." Keira shrugged. "You know, you can ask all the questions you want, but you're not going to find out where we are going until we get there."

"Damn." Jak said sitting back into his seat pondering where they could be going in the Wasteland. Anywhere was virtually safe, the metal heads were gone and there was little threat from the Raiders.

"How about the ruins?"

"Perhaps."

Jak sighed and leaned his head back again. He started absently playing with the chain around his neck until his fingers found his wedding ring, then he started playing with that. "I'm booooored" he whined kiddingly like a little kid "When are we going to get there? We've been driving for forever."

"We're almost there." Keira cooed in a sing-song voice.

Sooner than he had guessed Jak felt the car slow down. _Finally_ he thought reaching up to take off his blind fold.

"Oh no you don't." Keira gently slapped his hands back into his lap. "You can't take that off until I say so. Now fold you hands in your lap and don't move until I come and get you" she said as she turned off the car. Jak heard her rummage around the storage space behind the seats before he felt her soft hands on his arms gently pulling him from the car. He awkwardly climbed out of the car and stood in the warm sun until Keira pulled him forward.

"You're going to love this." She teased. Jak followed obediently constantly guessing where they could be. He noticed with interest that they suddenly left the warm sun and entered a cooler echoing cave or tunnel.

"Keira? Whe-"

"Shhhh! Don't ruin it for yourself. You'll see in a minute."

She stopped suddenly and Jak almost ran into her blindly "Are you ready?" She gently reached behind Jak's head and slowly untied the blindfold letting it uncover Jak's eyes slowly. Jak shut his eyes quickly in the bright light. When he opened them again the first thing he saw was Keira's beaming smile. His eyes stayed on her for a few seconds before they moved to discover where he was. Keira smiled even wider as his eyes widened to take in his surroundings.

"Keira, where are we?" He asked awed.

"You like it?" she smiled "I discovered it a few days ago. Isn't it beautiful?"

Beautiful wasn't quite the right word, stunning was better. They were in a little cove surrounded by high mountain walls. Gentle, crystal-clear waves washed against the white sand of the beach. Luscious tropical plants lined the walls of the cliffs; Jak could see some ripe fruit sitting on some of the plants. They offered plenty shade on the warm beach. The cove opened north east to the vast blue ocean and the still rising sun shone off of the water and sent flecks of light dancing on the walls. The walls of the protecting surrounding mountains were amazing in themselves. Large pieces of precursor artifacts were embedded in the walls, the exposed metal glinted in the sunlight.

Jak did a slow 360 before he turned back to Keira. His facial expression told her enough. "I knew you would love it. Now come on, standing here all day isn't nearly as nice as what I've got." She picked up a bag of supplies while Jak grabbed the other. He followed her down the beach to a particularly shady spot a few yards from the crystal-clear waters. She quickly took off her jacket and tossed it aside. The she pulled a large blanket out of her bag and spread it out on the ground in the shade. She sat down and pulled off her boots and socks and dug her toes in the warm sand.

"Come on, Jak, set your crap down and relax. You deserve a break." She knelt on the blanket and grabbed his hand pulling him down with her. He eagerly removed his jacket and tossed it aside before his boots and socks followed it. He looked back to Keira and notices she had shed her long pants and was wearing a pair of shorts under them. Jak sat there admiring her slender form, her toned muscles, her slightly tanned skin, her curves, her soft hair, her dancing eyes, he admired everything. He had missed her so much while he was gone.

Keira pulled a bottle out of her bag and turned to Jak. "Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach." Jak complied unquestioningly. He felt the cool lotion on his back before Keira's deft hands started massaging his back.

"Just relax Jak. I know your shoulders and back get really tense when you're out on a mission.

"Hmmm…" Jak replied quietly already begin lulled to sleep by Keira's rhythmic hands. This was paradise for Jak, he was warm, comfortable, with the woman he loved; everything was perfect. _This is almost like being back in Sandover._ He thought lazily. The low droning of the bugs buzzing around the nearby tropical flowers was replaced by Keira quietly humming a familiar tune. Keira had started humming an old tune from their childhood. A hauntingly beautiful melody that used to be a ballad of losing and finding love, but the ancient words had long been forgotten and it had become a common lullaby in Sandover. _Now I am back in Sandover, I've got to be._ Happily Jak drifted into the nothingness of unconsciousness.

Jak slowly opened his eyes. His initial thought was that he was back in Sandover, but he knew he wasn't an instant later. The sun had moved considerably since he had last seen it. He rolled over to sit up and the first thing he noticed was that his back felt incredibly lose and much better than it had for the past three weeks.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Jak turned to see Keira laying a few feet away from him in the sun tanning. "How long was I out?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Just about two hours."

"Aww I'm sorry, Keira"

"Don't be" she laughed "I knew you needed the sleep. Besides that was my plan anyways. Let you rest and relax while I finished getting ready. I think it was the best when you started snoring." She giggled "You we're so out of it I could have dropped a coconut on your head and you wouldn't have noticed. How are you feeling?"

Jak stretched "Much better. More rested than I felt this morning."

"Good. You hungry?" Keira tossed a small bag at Jak.

"Starving." He opened the bag and smiled "Aww, Keira, I love you." The bag was packed full of his favorite foods. He randomly reached into the bag and drew out a piece of fruit. "Oh my God, real food! No freeze dried, pre packaged, high energy, low flavor crap!" He took a huge bite out of the fruit "Mmmm… it is real!" he exclaimed with his mouth full. He demolished the fruit in a few bites and took out a small pastry. He ate is more slowly savoring every bite.

Keira laughed "God, Jak. You act like you haven't seen food in a month."

"I haven't" he replied setting the bag aside in the shade.

"Let's go swimming!" Keira said standing up quickly. "Go put your suit on." She tossed something to Jak before picking up her bag and walking off behind a thick bush.

Jak looked to the ocean. The waves washed up on the shore and beckoned him welcomingly to come in. Quickly he stripped and changed into his suit. Keira snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who." She said in a sultry voice.

Jak turned around quickly and wrapped her in his arms before giving her a quick kiss. She stepped back and he saw her swim suit. He was pretty sure Samos would throw a conniption if he saw Keira in it. _Hell he'd probably throw a conniption if he even knew she had it._ He thought taking in the sight of the suit. It was a beautiful green bikini that barely passed for a swim suit. The fabric itself looked like it wouldn't be allowed for a suit. The green was shimmery and iridescent. In the right light it would change a beautiful aqua blue and in other light it would be a deep green. The strings that were tied around her neck and around her back looked like green silk braded into a delicate rope.

"That's new."

"You like it?" she asked twirling around daintily.

"I love it. But I have to ask. Is that even legal to wear in public?" he teased.

"Who said we're in public." She teased back. "Besides, you make the rules, your _highness_. You can decide if it's legal or not."

"I suppose it could be barely legal." they laughed "What's it made out of?" he said reaching for the delicate material.

Keira jumped back a little "If you want to know you're going to have to catch me!" she turned and raced off to the clear waters. Jak followed speeding up as his bare feet hit the scorching sands of the beach. He caught Keira just as they splashed into the cool water. He pulled her close and swung her around. He pulled her close. "Mine." He uttered in her ear.

Keira jokingly screamed "Ahh! No! Put me down!" she started half heartedly pulling at Jak's arms.

"Down? You want to be put down?" Jak asked wading into deeper waters.

"Ah! Not put me down back in the shallow water! Don't put me down here!" She screamed as she realized Jak's intention.

"Put you down here? Okay!" Jak said as he gently tossed her into the water.

"Noooo!" Keira cried as she was thrown into the water. She came up gasping. Her hair was in her face covering her eyes. Jak laughed as she pulled her wet hair out of her face.

"Oh you are so dead!" she laughed jumping at Jak. He caught her but he fell when his foot slipped on a rock under the water. They both came up laughing. Jak shook his head to get his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Hey! Stop that!" Keira said splashing him "You're not a crocadog!" Jak splashed her back and that started a full out splash war. The couple horsed around and played like children until they both gave up and settled for floating in the cool water peacefully.

"So, tell me my love. Where did you get that lovely swim suit?" Jak asked in his best suave voice.

Keira giggled "Oh I have my sources. I designed it, told them what I wanted, they made it."

"And who is they?"

"Oh that's a secret. If I tell you who they are how am I supposed to surprise you in the future?"

Jak and Keira laughed "Well God forbid I ruin any other pleasant surprises like this."

They floated in silence for another minute before Keira gasped. "Something just touched my foot!" she stood up quickly "Jak the giant squid beast thing doesn't come out here does it?"

"No, it usually stays around Spargus. There's more food for it to get from the junk that washed into the ocean."

"This place isn't too far from Spargus…" Keira said nervously glancing down into the water trying to see through the stirred up sand. She jumped back farther "It just touched me again!"

"Jak reached down into the water and pulled out a slimy wad of sea weed. "I found your squid Keira." He said smiling as he threw it away.

"Oh…" Keira replied quietly. She resumed her lazy floating "You know I've been out of the ocean too long, there used to be a ton of sea weed back in Sandover and it never bothered me when it wrapped around my ankles."

"Well it was a while ago" Jak replied. They floated in content silence for another minute before Keira stood up. Jak was facing away from her floating on his back with his eyes closed.

"I think it's about time we went back in the shade. I'm hungry and I'm starting to –" with a splash she disappeared under water.

"Keira?" Jak stood up and peered into the water but there was sand churned up and he couldn't see the bottom. "Keira!" he shouted panic seeping into his voice. He waded deeper trying to look for her but he just stirred up more sediment. "Keira!" his thoughts raced to the giant squid that patrolled the waters,_ But it's safe here. It stays by Spargus!_ He assured himself.

"AH!" Jak shouted suddenly as something jumped on his back, at the same time a sweetly familiar voice said "Guess who?"

"Keira! Not funny!" Jak said exasperated "I was worried!" he frowned looking at his wife.

"It was too funny." Keira said "Look, you're trying to not smile!" She said smiling "You're trying but you're failing." She teased cupping his face in her hands. "I see a smile hiding in there."

Jak broke into a grin and wrapped Keira in his arms "Oh you are so dead, missy!" He held her close and they laughed.

"Do you know how much you sounded like Vin right then? 'Keira! Not funny!'" she mimicked and she and Jak laughed harder. "Now come on." She pulled on his hand "I'm starting to fry and I don't want the delicious lunch I packed to spoil in the sun."

They walked back to shore hand in hand in a comfortable silence. Jak pulled Keira down onto his lap when they reached the blanket in the cool shade.

"Jaaak" she giggled as he started gently kissing her neck and shoulder while he wrapped her in his arms.

"Hmm?" as he moved up to gently kiss the area beneath her ear; he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Keira turned herself around so she was facing Jak and she started gently kissing his face. She kissed his forehead, his cheek, his nose, everywhere but his lips. Their lips met and Keira felt the same surge of emotions as when they had shared their first kiss. She felt the warmth, the excitement, the love. She pulled herself closer to Jak and she felt his hands travel gently down her back to the strings of her bikini.

Jak tenderly untied the strings and only pulled away from Keira to allow enough space to throw away the useless top. Then his hands moved farther south until they found the side ties of the bottom half. Keira had the same idea as Jak felt her soft hands working at the waist band of his shorts. And then…

The scene flips to an open beach side suite with the windows thrown wide open to a setting sun upon a luxurious beach, a gentle breeze stirred the thin white curtains.

(Sorry guys I just don't write sex scenes so you get an old fashioned way writers used to enter sex scenes into literature, but switching to something completely random)

Keira opened her mouth for Jak to pop a grape into it before she returned the favor. She signed contently and leaned back against Jak and watched the little bay turn fiery orange from the reflected setting sun they could not see around the mountains. She absently played with her wedding ring and ate another grape. Jak traced random shapes on her bare stomach while he sipped the cold fruit juice Keira had packed.

Keira sighed "it's almost time to go back to the city" she said reluctantly, settling comfortably into the crook of Jak's arm.

"Mmmmm, do we have to?" Jak moaned lying back dramatically "I don't want to grow up yet."

Keira lay next to him. "Neither do I, but we've got to. Or they'll send out a search party and our secret paradise will be discovered." Slowly she got up and started searching for her clothes in the growing dark. She tossed Jak's clothes to him before she pulled on her shorts, pants, and tank top. She laid her jacket aside as she shook out the blanket and folded it. Jak put his clothes on and started packing up. He carried the cooler to the car while Keira carried the bag with the blanket. Then she sat down in the driver's seat and put her socks and boots on. Jak threw the last bag into the storage space behind her and she stood up and gently kissed him.

"Oh, by the way." She murmured in his ear "Happy Anniversary."


End file.
